To determine the biochemical defect in various inherited pigment defects. To define the steps in the cytoplasmic messenger system from hormone receptor to tyrosinase activation. To define the role of prostaglandins and intermediates in pigmentation. To define the defect causing ceroid accumulation, albinism and platelet storage pool defect in HPS albinism. To define the neuronal defects in albinos and their abnormal response to drugs.